Toys that launch projectiles are a common source of entertainment, including launchers that pick up an object and then release the object. For example, tabletop bowling games have utilized a toy figure with a hand that lifts a bowling ball using movable jaws, magnets, or spring mechanisms. The ball may be released by mechanisms such as mechanical triggers, electrical circuits, pull cords, or by the movement of the arm such as in a catapulting action. Other examples of launching toys include baseball pitching games, basketball throwing toys, disk launchers, and toy vehicles, which have also included motorized or pneumatic-actuated launching. Some launching toys have also included a mechanism such as a feed tube or magazine for supplying the balls or projectiles.
Yet, there continues to be a need for unique features in toy launchers to increase interest and enhance creative play.